User blog:DinoTaur/Welcome to Prof. Dino's Aurology Class!
Work in progress Good day, class. We are going to create a new branch of science: aurology; the study of aura, its properties, and its effects. As of right now there are two theories which we shall acknowledge, that attempt to explain what aura is and why it acts the way it does; the Energy Theory of Aura and the Auraic Plasma Theory. Below this paragraph, you will find information on both hypotheses and the fundamental ideas behind each one. Energy Theory of Aura (DinoTaur) Vocabulary: * Auraic state: the state at which aura is found before used in Nen. * Auraic mass: the equivalent mass to a certain amount of aura * Nen: the state of aura when it is no longer in pure auraic state Note: the pronunciation of auraic is "or-ay-ik". Fundamental principles: * Aura is an energy found in every human being. Aura is necessary to sustain life. **As an energy, it can be converted to other kinds of energy. * Aura itself does not have mass, but can be given the properties of mass. ** The properties aura develops are purely dependent on the desire of the user. ** When aura gains the properties of mass, or energy that is not the light energy it emits, then it is considered Nen. Properties of aura: * Aura emits light energy at a frequency only visible to ocular organs enhanced by aura. * Aura can be completely transformed into a new substance, be given the properties of a substance in auraic state, or stay completely in auraic state. Equations of aura: *Enhancement formula: For a given mass M , with the acceleration A , and the auraic mass R , the formula for the force F is: F=(M+R)A *Emission formula: Aura dissipation rate d , where R_{1} represents the auraic mass before emission, R_{2} represents the auraic mass after emission, and D represents the distance from the emitting body: d=\frac{R_{1}-R_{2}}{D} For an initial auraic mass R , with the acceleration A , and the rate of aura consumption being d , and the distance from the emitting body D , the formula for the force F is: F=\frac{RA}{dD} The Auraic Plasma Theory (Pigzillion) Energy does not have mass; that's a given, so if aura is energy it cannot have a mass either. But if that is the case, how can emitted aura react with matter as if it did have mass? When Razor through his Nen Ball at Bobobo it contorted around his face, pushed him back briefly and they proceeded to explode in a violent fashion. This would not happen if the aura didn't have mass. But, if Aura does have a mass, what state is it in? It isn't a solid as it clearly flows uninhibited during Ren for instance, it isn't a liquid for the same reason, and it isn't a gas as it doesn't expand to fill its surroundings. Therefore all we're left with is plasma. Plasma is highly charged, hot and viscous, to the level where it can actually be pushed. That's why Razors Nen Ball seemed to Contort around Bobobo's face when it made contact. That's why it pushed him back, and that's why Aura affect its surroundings the way it does; it's matter in a plasma like state. But notice how I said "Plasma like state". It clearly isn't just regular plasma. If it was the characters would burn themselves and everyone around them to death by simply using Ten, and unless they're producing an electric current to turn the air around them into plasma, there's something else to it. Instead, I believe that like you said that I suggested, Aura is a different elementary particle. This particle can reach a state similar to plasma when given enough activation energy, but unlike plasma it requires much less energy to reach this point, and is synthesised by the user's cells using einstein's Formula of E=MC squared. They turn the extremely high levels of chemical energy in their body into matter(Aura), which then exits their pours(Ren/Ten). As of right now I'm not sure as to how the energy is stored inside of the aura(it may connect to the "invisible" light which only Nen users can see), but the amount of energy it contains and the amount of Aura which can be produced varies depending on genetic factors and environmental ones. This may explain the massive skill gap between the different characters in the show. Feitan, Bisky and Gon for instance may have genes which allow them to convert extremely large amounts of chemical energy into aura at a very fast rate, while a character like Zushi for instance drew the short straw, his genetics restricting the amount of aura he can synthesise. It's like body building. No matter how hard a person tries, genetics will eventually force them to come to a point where muscle mass reaches it's peak. Humans may have evolved to use aura as a means of protecting themselves from their environment and making them able to adapt to it as they see fit. The different Nen types may have arised from different environmental factors that the early humans had to face; Enhancers for instance learning to use brute force and sturdiness to tackle their environment head on, using their aura to aid them in this, while Manipulators for instance acted almost like parasites, manipulating wildlife around them in order to further their needs. So in summary this theory states: *Aura is an elementary particle. *Aura is plasma but unlike most(if not all) other particles reaches this state at room temperature. It is similar to Cold Fusion in this respect. *Aura is not stored inside the body. Instead it is synthesised from chemical energy stored inside the body's cells(this is the reason why powerful characters like Netero and Meruem do not weigh ridiculous amounts). *The energy of the Aura synthesised and the amount of it depends on what genes the user inherited as well as environmental factors. Because a persons genetics act as a limiting factor when it comes to aura, every Nen user will eventually reach a point where they can no longer become stronger. Category:Blog posts